Fuqboi
by Doginshoe
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is hard. Though being in love with your best friend who is an absolute fuckboi is harder. And this was the problem that faced Lucy Heartfilia. [EDITING]
1. Chapter 1

She had a crush on Natsu Dragneel, a minor fuckboi in the school who had been turned by Sting Eucliffe. He had changed her best friend from the oblivious boy that he had been to the one that was now painfully aware of the female body. Lucy could only thank whoever was watching over her that Natsu didn't do a complete one eighty. He was still the same when they were together- pulling pranks and annoying her to no end, but he did have this ever-growing panty collection.

Sometimes Lucy would blame herself for studying too much and not sparing enough time for her best friend when they started middle school, which was when the STD king had opened Natsu's eyes to what was between a woman's legs. She still remembered walking into the library to finish an assignment and seeing the group of pubescent boys crowded around a dirty magazine.

Lucy had slapped Natsu for that. Hard. Her face was red with anger as she walked up to the boys and ripped up the extremely crude porn magazine, threw it in the bin and dragged Natsu away. Sting was beyond angry with her.

He yelled threats at her, screaming that she would pay and telling Natsu not to fall victims to Lucy's ways. The pink haired boy only cast his gaze down, face blazing while he let himself be dragged away by his best friend.

Sting hated Lucy afterwards. Apparently he had stolen the magazine from his father and Sting then suffered _the talk_ and a grounding. He blamed her and told all the boys in their class that Lucy was a wild woman and that they shouldn't go near, preaching that she would tear them down if the weren't careful.

All Lucy's male friends seemed to have disappeared after that and would barely utter two words to the thirteen-year-old girl. Even Natsu wouldn't acknowledge her when boys were around, which led to him getting another slap in the face and Lucy tackling Sting to the ground, pulling out a chunk of his hair.

It was all out war afterwards.

The girls and boys would constantly get into fights with one another, the girls always managing to kick their ass and send them away with their tail between their legs. Lucy had even witnessed Natsu butting heads with a few girls though not once would he fight with Lucy. They didn't speak very much anymore and mostly kept out of each other's way. Lucy didn't like the fact that the fighting had interfered with their friendship, but she couldn't stop it. The boys would not get away with holding up numbers as girls walked past them in the halls and when they tried to perv on them in the locker rooms. Lucy remembered that Erza Scarlet throttled the group of boys who tried to peek though, who the blonde girl quickly made good friend's with as she had watched the red head beat the daylights out of the peepers.

Natsu surprisingly stayed friends with Lucy, even though the friendship was put under strain for what seemed to be the longest time. Sting told all that they simply couldn't befriend girls otherwise they would be bewitched, but Natsu still hung out with Lucy on occasion. He would go over her house after school and would sometimes, very rarely, spend lunch with Lucy and her girl friends, Erza and Levy.

As the years went by the immature rivalry between the girls and boys just disappeared. The boys began to talk about sex and made fun of one another for being virgins. However, the girls began to develop crushes and fall in love. Letter's filled with confessions were left in lockers and boys flirted and made comments about their female classmates bodies. Lucy, no matter the bitter relationship she had with Sting, was also subjected to this. Boys flirted with her and would shamelessly ogle her growing bust, and Lucy was beginning to form a crush on her best friend.

After talking to Levy for sometime, and lots of nagging from the petite girl, Lucy also wrote her love letter like the other girls had and walked nervously down the hall, clutching the pretty envelope in her sweaty hands. She stopped dead in her tracks though, heart beating wildly in her ears as she saw Natsu kissing a girl and holding a small, red envelope in his hand.

Heartbreak was new to Lucy. She remembered the hallow feeling in her chest, how her eyes stung and her throat seemed to clog up. Her whole world turned upside down and the tears also steadily streamed down her cheeks as she watched him pull away and smile at the girl who stood blushing in front of him.

Her legs felt like jelly but Lucy managed to run to the bathroom. She washed her face and breathed heavily, telling herself not to cry even though it felt as if someone had driven a knife into her chest. The blonde looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her bottom lip trembled slightly. The young girl closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing before opening her eyes and smiling as best she could. Lucy couldn't be seen crying over that idiot, over some boy.

When Lucy entered her junior year she had matured. Her body had grown into one of a woman's, her chest heavy and waist tiny. Boys flocked to the blonde at every chance, though she ignored them, as her mind was busy with her studies. She had locked up her feelings for Natsu and refused to acknowledge them since the day she saw him kissing another girl. Though now she had seen him kiss many other girls, but she focused on her schoolwork, her friends and ruining Sting's day.

Natsu had also matured. He grew taller than Lucy; muscles growing and becoming bigger built than his old lanky self. Girls swooned over him and he basked in the glory. He even managed to get a girl in the sheets for the first time, though he was the last one in the group to do so. But something's never changed and Lucy was extremely glad for it. He still goofed around and acted like a child, he still had the biggest smile that would practically split his face and he was still Lucy's best friend.

She was reminded of this fact on an autumn afternoon. School had just finished and Lucy and Natsu were at her locker talking as she put books away and then pulled different things out and shoved them into her bag. It was pleasant until Natsu's friends arrived and that included Sting, the guy who had more crabs than Magnolia beach.

They made their appearance known to those around them as they shouted and occasionally banged on the lockers. For whatever reason Lucy didn't know. She didn't understand stupid.

"Yo, Natsu," Sting called and then swung his arm around the pinkette's shoulder, "we going at it with the lads tonight?"

The small hoard of boys around them grinned and some even did some thrusting motions, confirming the blonde's suspicion that he meant they were going to try and get laid. She cringed and closed her locker, thinking best to ignore Sting and his cronies.

Natsu smiled briefly before sliding away from Sting and putting an arm around Lucy's waist. "Sorry, I'm hangin' with Luce tonight."

A small murmur of 'whipped' coursed from the pack of boys and Lucy couldn't help the light pink that tinted her cheeks as well as the warmth that spread throughout her chest.

"C'mon, bro. Don't be gay," Sting whined and Lucy snorted causing the 'alpha male' to send her a heated glare.

"I'm sorry Natsu will be passing up your offer of genital warts tonight. Maybe some other time though?" Lucy smirked at Sting who opened his mouth to retort something, but the cheeky blonde quickly turned and walked away with Natsu hurrying to catch up while uttering a quick 'later' to his friends.

That night Natsu and Lucy laughed until they thought their sides would split and built a small pillow fort just like old times, nestling close together to watch scary movies and stuffing their faces with popcorn.

It wasn't long before the two entered their final year of school and Lucy's crush after years of being tossed into the dark was made known…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's toast popped as she was scanning over this year's syllabus. She hummed idly while she removed her gaze from the paper and lathered the toast with butter. The first day of school, the last year that Lucy would be in high-school. This year meant everything. It was not only her last year before she went off into the adult world, but the grades that she got this year would determine which university she'd be accepted into – not that she was worried about getting a complete fail and not getting accepted, but Lucy had her eyes set on getting straight A's and being accepted into Magnolia academy. It was one of the hardest universities to get accepted into and therefore Lucy's goal.

She looked at the key ring that she got from the university at its open day that she had placed on her zip whilst she slid her books and lunch into her backpack – a little reminder of what she was working towards. As she took the few last bites of her toast, Lucy slid on the strap of her bag on her way to the front door in order to meet Levy at the park that they crossed as a short cut they took to Fairy Tail High.

Once Lucy had finished locking the door, she jumped down the three steps that led to her front door and breathed in the brisk air. Magnolia was beautiful at this time of year – the sky was a brilliant blue and the flowers bloomed bright amongst the surrounding town.

Lucy took a look at the house beside her own, shouts and screams being heard from the open window. Of course, Natsu had slept in again – he had got back from his trip to Sting's summer house only just last night and was probably exhausted from doing who knows what – well Lucy could guess but that thought only put a sour expression on her face. While shaking her head Lucy looked forward and continued to briskly walk in the sun that had risen for this new day.

Though she would much rather spend her time reading in the sun on this day, a small smile was placed on Lucy's face as she walked. It was always exciting on the first day and when she saw Levy that excitement was reflected in the petite girl's eyes. Her short blue hair bounced on her shoulder as she skipped towards Lucy who was approaching the centre of the park.

"Lu!" Levy shouted as she engulfed her taller friend in a bear hug. Lucy stumbled backwards slightly from the impact and grinned broadly as Levy peeled away from her.

"Girl, do you have a good feeling about this year as well or is it just me?" She begun to chatter and linked their arms together as the two started walking together.

"Hmm, well if I'm not stuck with Gildarts teaching me maths again."

Levy giggled, "Lu, he isn't that bad." Lucy turned to her best friend mouth agape.

"Levy, he's literally the biggest perv."

Levy winked at Lucy with a giant smile on her, "only because you have such big ass boobs!"

Lucy blushed and smacked Levy on the shoulder with her spare hand. "You're just as bad as him," the blonde shouted and huffed when Levy just lost it in a fit of giggles that led to a few uncontained snorts.

"Yeah, but still," Levy spoke after taking a few calming breaths, "I really think we are gonna leave this place with some really good memories at the end of the year."

Lucy looked quizzically at her friend as they approached the road, a buzz of noise could be heard as Fairy Tail had its gates open on the other side. Many students were beginning to either trudge lazily inside or scream and catch up with friends they hadn't seen over the break.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Well, you know everyone's finally becoming an adult. We aren't immature idiots anymore where we would laugh and draw dicks on the wall." She explained as she looked down each side of the road.

Lucy laughed lightly, "I suppose you're righ-"

"Lu, look out!" Levy shouted, pulling her bestfriend backwards as a car raced past, honking its horn. The driver none other than the one person that Lucy would strangle to death with her own hands if it weren't illegal – Sting.

She glared daggers at the retreating car as his passé of losers basically hung out of the car windows and hollered like Vikings while they skidded into the school parking lot. It was not even nine in the morning and Lucy wanted to punch that freaking ballsack right in his ugly stupid head

"Levy, I'm really going to have to disagree with you now. Some of us still can't grow up."

Her blue haired friend nodded. "Good indicator to just pretend they don't exist."

"Ah-huh."

* * *

At lunch Lucy's mood had lightened considerably since douchebag of the century had nearly ended her days. She gossiped under a large tree outside the cafeteria with Erza and Levy whilst she sipped her tropical juice box.

"And then he just patted me on the head. Like hello, just because I'm short doesn't mean you can just touch me with your big old meaty hands," Levy burst as she came to the end of her story while Lucy fell apart in giggles on the grass.

"big old meaty hand!" Lucy repeated, "I love it."

"Levy, who even is this boy?" Erza asked whilst she popped a spoonful of yoghurt into her mouth.

"That's the thing," she exclaimed, "he just started calling me shrimp out of nowhere. I know nothing about this kid other than he has piercings literally everywhere and is like super tall."

Lucy jumped up and smirked, "Least I'll be able to know him when I see him then. I can't wait to see who has a crush on the Levy Mcgarden!"

"I never said he had a crush on me," Levy sputtered with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Erza and Lucy both looked at each other then and started to giggle. It was always fun to tease each other, especially when it wasn't you, Lucy thought knowing too well of how annoying it could end up being. The only reason Lucy hadn't been teased in such a long time was because of how upset she had been when Natsu had got his first girlfriend. It was rare that they ever brought up her liking him after that.

"You didn't have to say anything. By what you told us it looks like he really fancy's you Levy, and you may also be a bit charmed by him as well," Erza teased with a small smirk on her face.

Levy scoffed, "Oh, go suck Jellal's dick."

At this Erza coughed on the spoonful of yoghurt that she just put into her mouth and Lucy cracked up in a fit of laughter once more, causing Levy to smile proudly.

"I'll have you know that Jellal and I haven't even gone past first base!" she declared loudly, face beet red – just like her hair – to which sent another wave of giggles through her friends.

"Okay, well I can surely give much more than first base," a voice called causing the laughter to die down. The three girls looked towards Sting because of course it's Sting, Lucy thought, as there is no greater man whore.

Erza cracked her knuckles as she stood up, "would you like to repeat that, Eucliffe?"

Sting paled slightly. "Uh, I can give you- "he said hesitantly before breaking out in a sprint as Erza stepped forward. His group of friends laughing as he fled from the scene.

"Coward," the red head spat before gathering her things as the siren sounded. "Well, I'll see you girls later or tomorrow?" she asked, and Levy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning Erza. I have a free period so I'm going to head home," Lucy said as she looked at Natsu who was still grinning from seeing Sting run away as he strode up to her.

"Well, see you." Levy said and walked away with Erza who eyed Natsu as he approached.

"Hey, Luce!" he cheered as he came to stand beside the blonde who slipped on her backpack.

Lucy smiled slightly, "Hey."

It had been such a long time. He left as soon as the holidays started. It was a whole two months that he'd been gone for and he had grown. His skin was darker, and his emerald eyes struck out because of it. His muscles had got bigger and he looked fit. To be honest, Lucy was expecting Natsu to look worn out after partying for so long. Her heart pulled slightly, and her throat felt dry at how much he had changed.

"How was your summer? It's been so long, ya know." Natsu grinned and Lucy shifted uncomfortably as he stepped too close into her personal space. Something Lucy wished she didn't feel with him.

"It was pretty quiet. Dad went away for a bit, so I was alone most of the time and you know. I read books, saw Levy and Erza," Lucy listed off realising how boring she sounded, "but I did start this veggie garden. I'm pretty sure they're all going to die but, it's cool. Nothing as exciting as what you got up to with Sting I'm sure," she added with a bit of sarcasm but nothing that Natsu would ever pick up on.

Natsu smiled, "Actually I didn't go with Sting. I was going to, but then Igneel organised this trip for me and him to go camping so obviously I went with Dad since ya know how I don't see him much."

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was freaking awesome," Nastu started, "we went hiking and, oh, there was this little kitten that we found that I called Happy! Come on you gotta come over and see," he said over excitedly as he grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her to his house.

Lucy was smiling once more as he pulled her along, still telling her about all the things he did over the holidays. She was surprised.

Pleasantly surprised.

* * *

 **I don't know if I like this chapter, but this is where my brain went so oh wells.**


End file.
